JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険, Jojo no Kimyō na Bōken) is a manga written and illustrated by Hirohiko Araki. It is currently the second longest running manga series in Weekly Shōnen Jump, starting in 1987 and going on to 2004, and has changed the magazine of its publication to Ultra Jump in 2005 during the run of its seventh installment, Steel Ball Run. In May 2011, Ultra Jump published the first chapter of JoJolion. The series has 100 volumes and counting. Until 2012 it was the longest manga not to have a TV adaptation, although there are two OVA adaptations. The official TV anime made its debut on October 6, 2012. The series is known for its references to Western music, its affinity to Italy, and the glam style of the characters. Genres: Action, Adventure, Supernatural, Suspense *List of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure chapters *Episode Guide Summary The story in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is divided between two universes. Published in Weekly Shonen Jump between 1987 and 2003'', the first of these begins with Part I: Phantom Blood; featuring the tragic and bloody relationship between villain Dio Brando and hero Jonathan Joestar. Attrition between Jonathan's descendants (each identifiable as "JoJo") and their allies and Dio's subjects and followers characterizes the broad continuity to this series, which between 1880 and 2012 visits locales in England, the U.S., Italy and Japan. With publication from 2004 to the present in ''Ultra Jump, the second universe begins in analogous terms with Part VII: Steel Ball Run. Set in 1890, SBR focuses on the fierce competition between dual protagonists Gyro Zeppeli and Johnny Joestar and the agents of a proprietorial U.S. administration for the acquisition of an invaluable mystical object, under cover of the epic North American Steel Ball Run race. After a leap to the present day in Part VIII: JoJolion, obscure implications to this history are explored in increments along with the mystery of the protagonist's ultimate identity and the paranormal circumstances surrounding his adoptive hometown. The body of JoJo includes a variety of tonally diverse chapters which contribute to a span of genres that include Action, Adventure, Comedy, Thriller, Mystery, Horror and Supernatural fiction. The thrust of the plot is met by melodramatic and hazardous interactions between individuals defined by supernatural power and mutually exclusive ambitions, attitudes or moral standards; as well as a race to intercept a central antagonist among the emergent heroes of a given arc. Recurrent subjects in the text of the manga may be condensed under themes of Fate, Fortunity, Justice and Redemption. Many references to modern film, television, fashion, popular music and fine art are readily identifiable throughout JoJo in many settings and the characterization, background and nomenclature of the cast. The signature mechanic of the series is defined in the first two episodes by the Ripple, wielded in the trained human body, and the supernatural Stand power thereafter. Examples of physical, mathematical and psychological theory, biology, technology, myths, natural phenomena, historic events, and segments of other artistic work inspire and inform the design and functions of JoJo 's multitude of unique Stands. The series occasionally makes fanciful developments upon contemporary scientific theory in creation of the routes by which certain Stands and other powers exert their influence on nature. Morioh, fictional Japanese town and base of Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable and as a distinct incarnation in the ongoing Part VIII: JoJolion tends to take a more culturally detailed description and both reference and serve more contemporary topics (such as the 2011 Tohoku earthquake) than settings in other episodes of JoJo, ''and shares its rough geographic coordinates with Hirohiko Araki's hometown, SendaiMorioh Map (JoJolion). Stand-wielding ''mangaka Rohan Kishibe, a resident of Morioh introduced in Diamond is Unbreakable and guide in a number of JoJo spin-offs, stands as a mild parodical self-insert. Parts |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Trivia * Every part of series has a close connection with the JoJo main character, since the title reflects some characteristic attitudes or situations on the manga: ** Phantom Blood: The first encounter with Jonathan and Dio, thus, starting the legacy that future members of Joestar family have to fight against Dio or any person who has connections with him. ** Battle Tendency: The vast amount of fights in Joseph's way to save the world, first with the police, Mafia members, Nazis, vampires, The Pillar Men and finally, the showdown against Ultimate Kars. ** Stardust Crusaders: Jotaro's group has Stands, which are named according their Major Arcana cards, the Tarot gives advice to mankind through the Stars. Their voyage from Japan until Egypt, is very similar to the path of the crusaders, knights who want to recover the Sacred Lands from Muslims (In this case, Jotaro wants to save his mother, Holy Joestar-Kujo). ** Diamond is Unbreakable: Crazy Diamond, Josuke's Stand, is probably one of the most versatile stands created by Araki, since the Restoration ability provides several and helpful uses, like heal, construct, reconstruct, remake, etc; by this, the title of this part is very proper, because the diamond is the hardest of all rocks. ** Golden Wind: Gold Experience gives life to any object in this world, according with the Bible, God gave to his creations the "Life Breeze" on Adam, Eve and every animal and plant of the Paradise, this reflects Giorno's ability, plus, his new hairstyle, gold and stylish makes Giorno "reborn", because during his childhood, he barely had a life. ** Stone Ocean: Jolyne starts the series in prison, wishing to have her old life, free of troubles and bad times. From the start to the end, Jolyne leaves her rebellious side and accepts her destiny as Joestar legacy heir, thus, make fully her objectives: Recover Jotaro's Stand Disc, beat Pucci, and save the world. Also a reference to the "gift" Jolyne received from Jotaro. ** Steel Ball Run: The main event of the series the suicidal race across the United States of America. Gyro's weapon of choice is the Steel Ball, which provide several uses, from stopping bleeding to killing people. Johnny has a major reference, since he wins the race of his life against all odds, with walking again as his final prize. ** JoJolion: According to the author's notes, Araki chose the name based on the ancient greek word lion, which means "blessed thing", "evangelistic", and "commemorative seal", combining it with JoJo to refer to the protagonist's nature. See Also * References in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Influences of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure References Category:Manga